


Aš tave myliu

by ciely



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciely/pseuds/ciely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something sad for the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aš tave myliu

Will kept his mind quite, trying to keep his thoughts on the road. He kept the radio off so he could hear the way the tires rolled over the pavement. Anything to keep him distracted.

 

He walked towards his house with heavy steps, he tried to think of nothing but the placement of his feet on the stairs. When he reached the door he could feel the emotion begin to boil, after he turned the knob and made his way into his house the dogs tried to run up to him. But they could feel that their master was in no mood to play. So they stayed quiet and attentive. When will made it into his living room he couldn't keep the lid on his emotions any more. He struggled for breath as a sob ripped through him. His control left him as his tears dug their way from his eyes, sliding effortlessly from his face to wherever they could find purchase.

Will would never admit it, but he got attached to the thought of the life that began to form in Margot's womb. When Hannibal asked him he tried to play of the true amount of hope he had. Of course he felt betrayed by Margot, but she did what she had to to escape from her brother. She _tried_.

Will began to sob as he curled around himself. He mourned for what could no longer be, but what pained him the most. What ripped his fragile mind into the darkness of suffering was that no matter how much Hannibal took away from him. No amount of pain caused by Hannibal, no amount of hatred he felt for him would stop Will from feeling love for the man. It did not stop the way his heart would ache at night for the man's presence. Will felt his heart shatter a little more. It was true, he was a fragile tea cup, but it did not matter how many times Hannibal threw him to the ground. Something deep within him kept asking for the man to hold him, to love him although he knew that the man only saw him as a curiosity.

Will's dogs became antsy at the crumpled mess Will had become. After they stopped moving about finding no cause to their master's pain. They settled next to his form, howling sadly in tandem to Will's cries.

***

From outside, howls that laid themselves into the air sprung sorrow. As the night continued on, soft whimpers turned to the soft breaths of haunted dreams.

The door to Will's house opened slowly. As little noise as possible was made so to not wake up the creatures who lay exhausted on the floor. Hands found a blanket and laid it on top of the figure who shivered from his dreams and from the cold. As he made his way out of the house, shifting fabric caused him to freeze. He turned to look at the figure who sat up, the light from the window outlined his face. His eyes were open, shores in storm reflected within them.

"Hannibal.", a voice soft and creaky with over use called to him.

He froze, silence engulfing the night as a cricket asked for the void to be filled.

"E-even in dreams I can't escape the love I have for you." The voice dissipated into a song the plucked with raw fingers at strings, tears glinting on tired cheeks.

Swiftly he made his way to the broken one, kneeling as he held his face between his hands. They stared into souls, searching for anything to hold onto. His thumbs cleared the tears that dripped. He leaned in wanting let his lips caress the swollen ones of the man who cried, but he could not allow himself that moment. He laid his lip on the mind that was broken. He only let the kiss linger for as long as he could say the truth in sotto voce. He then stood up and left. Locking the door behind him.

As he walked to his car, he silently let what was left of his heart that Will was able to awaken beat like the procession of a funeral. When he reached the outskirts of the forest he turned back, thinking about gathering the broken man in his arms and keeping the last pieces of him together. But it was too late, he had dropped this tea cup on purpose to much. He thought about it and came to the realization that only reversing time could bring Will back together, but that was impossible. So Hannibal thought about the next best thing, he would break the man to nothing, so the man could learn to hate him. He had to make the hate greater than the love. He had to destroy two souls to allow one to be reborn. And he cared about one of them much more than the other, he had already learnt to live without his. 

Hannibal let out a breath he forgot he held deep withing his chest. With a sigh he hushed his heart, a strangled tear fell from his eye. He did not wipe it away, for this tear belong to the only human he fell in love with. A single tear for a single love. He walked into the forest and forged his way, a string pulling painfully trying to keep two heart together that were so far away.

***

When Will woke up he dismissed the feeling of the kiss he felt on his forehead, he dismissed the affection he felt, and most of all he dismissed the soft words he heard in his _dream_.

 With his response he locked them away, 'I love you too.'

**Author's Note:**

> Sotto Voce means very softly.


End file.
